


Flirting with Danger

by halcyon1993



Series: The Kinky Adventures of a Wolf and His Boy [44]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bars and Pubs, Bathroom Sex, Begging, Biting, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Come Inflation, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dom Derek Hale, Dom/sub Undertones, Drinking, Face-Fucking, Fist Fights, Flirting, Genital Piercing, Jealous Derek Hale, Jealousy, Kissing, Knotting, Large Cock, M/M, Marking, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Derek Hale, Possessive Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Self-Lubrication, Spanking, Sub Stiles Stilinski, Tattoos, Top Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 19:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16604312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyon1993/pseuds/halcyon1993
Summary: Stiles enjoys watching Derek show off his strength, so he flirts with other Alphas to send him into fits of jealous rage. When they visit a bar and he does it again, Derek drags Stiles into the toilets and reminds him just who he belongs to.





	Flirting with Danger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HinoteOokami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinoteOokami/gifts).
  * Translation into Español available: [Flirting with Danger (Traducción)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17602667) by [lbp98l](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l)



> As always with this series, don't judge me for the depravity I have written…

Stiles sits in a booth and nurses from a cold beer. The air inside the dive bar is heavy with cigarette smoke, even though there are _No Smoking_ signs up on every dirty wall. The tabletop next to him is sticky and has ring marks all over it from previous drinks other patrons have had over the years. All around him are men and women who could best be described as colourful; Alphas, Betas and Omegas alike. With tattoos and piercings pretty much across the board, they're gruff and oftentimes mean if you so much as look their way.

If an unsuspecting person were to walk into the bar right now, they wouldn't find Stiles out of place because he has piercings and tattoos of his own. He has a black bar through his eyebrow, a row of studs and tiny rings down the cartilage of his right ear, silver studs in his tongue, and silver bars through both of his nipples. He's only just got started with his ink, but he already has his mother's initials on his left bicep and a triskelion over his heart to represent the man who owns it.

Speaking of…

Across the room, Stiles' Alpha of five years, Derek Hale, holds a pool cue in his big, calloused hand as he waits impatiently for another Alpha to take his shot. He has considerably more piercings and tattoos than Stiles, which makes sense given that he was the one who got Stiles into body modification in the first place. Dressed in a pair of jeans, a white T-shirt and his signature leather jacket, almost none of the work Derek has had done is currently on display, which is disappointing because Stiles loves just looking at it all. Admiring it.

As if sensing that he's being watched, Derek looks up and meets Stiles' eyes just long enough to smirk at him, and then he refocuses on the game in which he's currently embroiled.

Stiles grins to himself, ready to begin a game of his own.

After a quick scan of the dozens of other people in the building, he spots a man leaning against the bar. Standing tall at somewhere around 6'3" and built like a brick shithouse, he's clearly an Alpha. He has blond hair buzzed short on the sides of his head but left longer on top. His eyes are blue and piercing, and his jaw is covered in patchy stubble. Fortunately for Stiles, he doesn't seem to be with anyone tonight, and in spite of his height and the considerable amount of muscle evident beneath his clothes, Stiles is sure he'll be easily defeated in a fight if it's with the right opponent.

In short: the man is the perfect candidate, and Stiles has just the opponent in mind.

But first, he has to set things up. He catches the man's attention and shoots him a flirty look. He's practised this more times than he can count, and as always, this Alpha is powerless to resist the charms of an Omega sending signals which promise a good time with no strings attached. Of course, Stiles won't be going home with anyone but Derek, but the nameless man doesn't know that. Stiles almost feels sorry for him for what's about to happen.

Almost, but not enough to stop it. He's an asshole like that.

"So, you come here often?" the man asks, sliding into the opposite side of the booth.

"Does that line usually work for you?" Stiles shoots back. He tips his head slightly to the side, drawing the Alpha's gaze to his long neck.

"More often than not."

"I guess the other people you pick up are easier than I am, then. You'll have to try harder if you wanna get into _my_ pants."

The man is amused. "Oh really?"

"Yup," Stiles responds, popping the P. "But I sense you're up for the challenge."

"You gonna make it worth my while?"

"Maybe. If you're lucky. I'm Stiles, by the way."

"James."

Stiles flirts with James for another few minutes, doing just enough to lead the Alpha on without going too far. It's when he reaches across the table to put his hand over one of James' that a shadow falls over them. Knowing what's about to go down, he barely manages to hold in a giggle.

"What's going on here?" Derek demands, his voice low and angry. He still has his pool cue in hand, his knuckles white around it.

James' flirtatious demeanour disappears and is replaced by indignation. He leaps up from his seat and gets right in Derek's face. "Who the hell are you?"

"The person who's gonna punch your face in if you don't get away from my Omega," Derek answers, his expression menacing. It's so hot that it makes Stiles leak slick.

" _Your_ Omega?" James scoffs and stands at his full height in an effort to intimidate. "Buddy, fuck off. This one's mine."

"Don't think so."

Before James can make the first move, Derek hits him round the head with the pool cue hard enough to break it. The taller Alpha crumples to the floor but isn't down for long. His eyes glow red as he throws his fist at Derek, but Derek is an old hat at fighting other Alphas by now, in large part thanks to Stiles' games. He dodges the punch and retaliates in kind. His actually connects, and there's a sickening crunching sound as blood spurts from James' nose and he whimpers pathetically.

"You broke my nose!" he exclaims.

"Do I look like I care?"

Clearly not sensing yet that he's out of his depth, James attempts to attack Derek again, but it's just as futile as the first time. In another few seconds, Derek has James bent back over the table and wraps his hand tightly around his neck.

"Now, listen up," he says quietly. "He's mine. Not yours. He'll _never_ be yours. Now get out of here before I really lose my temper and you lose your life."

With that, Derek picks James up and throws him away like a ragdoll. He doesn't even check to see where James lands, just turns his attention to Stiles and glares at him.

"Hi," Stiles chirps, blinking innocently. "Thanks for defending my honour, baby."

Derek mumbles something that sounds like, "What honour?" before he grabs Stiles and pulls him out of the booth. Stiles is practically giddy with excitement as he follows his Alpha through the other patrons who gathered to witness the fight.

When they reach the men's toilets and get through the door, Derek barks at the two men at the urinals and tells them to get out, his tone brooking no argument. Both Alphas scamper like their lives depend on it, one of them not even bothering to zip his jeans back up. Stiles laughs as he runs with his soft dick flapping in the wind and terror in his eyes.

Once both men are gone, Derek slams and locks the door and turns to Stiles with an eyebrow raised imperiously. "Well?"

"Well?" Stiles echoes, still keeping up his innocent act.

"You seem to keep forgetting just who you belong to," Derek says, slowly advancing on his Omega. He backs Stiles into one of the stalls. "I think you need another reminder."

After shutting and locking the stall door too, Derek strips them both of their clothes. He throws each garment over the top of the stall and then stands there in all his glory. Stiles' anticipation builds. He'll never get tired of looking at all that tanned skin and muscle, all that body hair, ink and cold metal. When they'd met years ago, Derek just had a solid black triskelion tattooed in the middle of his shoulder blades and no piercings whatsoever, but now he has many of both all over his body. Stiles has spent a lot of time memorising each one with his eyes, fingers and mouth, and he takes the few seconds his mate gives him to do it all over again.

Derek's buff arms are covered in intricately rendered sleeves that go from his wrists, up over his shoulders and to his neck. Each tattoo has meaning and blends seamlessly into another. His left sleeve is comprised of things that remind Derek of his sisters, be it flowers for Laura or symbols and objects from Cora's favourite book series. The right sleeve is similar, but for Derek's parents. Elsewhere, the left side of Derek's chest features a skull wrapped in barbed wire, a cliché that he somehow manages to pull off. The barbed wire winds several times around Derek's body, each loop getting lower and lower until the wire runs snakelike down his right thigh.

To go with the tattoos, Derek also has many piercings—his pebbled nipples each have a silver ring through them that makes them extra sensitive; two silver balls decorate each hip bone; and most striking of all are the piercings that Derek was brave enough to get on his nine-inch cock. Stiles thought he was insane at first, but once the swelling went down and he saw the results, he quickly got on board with the newest additions to his mate's body: a Prince Albert ring that loops through the skin just below Derek's glans and out of his slit, and a frenum ladder down the underside of his shaft, which consists of eight more piercings.

Stiles licks his lips as he looks at it, his own four-inch cock chubbing up as he thinks about how much he wants to wrap his lips around his Alpha and taste him.

Derek, seeing the desire on his face, steps around Stiles, puts down the toilet lid and sits on it. "Kneel," he commands, spreading his legs.

Stiles complies eagerly, almost hurting himself with how hard he smacks his knees on the cool tiled floor. The pain lasts a mere second, and then Stiles has a much better view which causes some drool to dribble down his chin. He can see each one of Derek's sexy frenum piercings and his hairy balls below, so heavy and swollen with seed that Stiles is sure will soon be pumped into his greedy hole. He clenches around the plug he put in before they left for the bar earlier that evening.

"Open your mouth," Derek instructs, fisting one hand in Stiles' hair and dragging him closer.

Once Stiles has done so, Derek jerks him forward the rest of the way and pulls him down onto his cock. He controls the pace.

"You're such a slut, Stiles," Derek murmurs, shoving the Omega further down until the pierced head of his cock touches the back of Stiles' throat. "Always panting after every Alpha around, even though I've got all the cock you could ever need right here."

As if to prove it, Derek forces his cock past the feeble resistance of Stiles' throat until the Omega chokes and gags on it, his nose buried in the dark curls at the base that, as always, are untamed and full of Alpha musk. Derek doesn't release him for a while, just sits there while tears run down Stiles' cheeks and he gets close to passing out from lack of oxygen. He pumps his hips lazily, pulling out a single inch of his cock before thrusting back inside, keeping Stiles' throat filled.

Stiles' face soon turns red and his eyes roll back in his head, signs that it's almost too much. It's only when his vision is going black around the edges that Derek releases him. Stiles pulls off gasping and sputtering, his face a mess of spit, tears and pre-come. It takes him a couple minutes to recover, and then his Alpha drags him right back onto his cock. This time, Derek holds his head in place, plants his feet on the floor and fucks Stiles' face in earnest. This way, Stiles' oxygen supply is still restricted, but not enough that he's in danger of falling unconscious.

Each time Derek withdraws, Stiles sucks in as much fresh air as he can before his mouth and throat are filled all over again. He rests his hands on the flexing muscles of Derek's hairy thighs and holds on for the ride, more than used to this sort of treatment by now. It was the whole reason he flirted with James, after all. It hurts, and Stiles' whole body will ache for days afterward, but Stiles has always been a bit of a masochist. He loves the rough treatment he's able to get out of his Alpha by making him jealous.

When he's got as used to his mouth being viciously fucked as he's able, Stiles closes his eyes and brings his tongue into play. He wiggles it against the underside of Derek's cock every time Derek fucks inside and flicks it over the head when the Alpha pulls out, enjoying all the ridges and bumps of the smooth piercings. The cold, hard metal feels good on his warm tongue, and when combined with the salt of Derek's copious pre-come, it's one of the few places Stiles is able to find heaven—on his knees with his Alpha's huge cock in his mouth, taking every inch like an Omega should.

Eventually, when Stiles finds his mouth suddenly empty, he opens his eyes in confusion and peers disappointedly up at his mate.

"Get up. Face the wall," Derek instructs sternly.

Scrambling to obey, Stiles gets to his feet, puts his hands on the wall and waits expectantly, but nothing happens for long enough that he gets twitchy. Then, without warning, Derek brings one big hand down on Stiles' left ass cheek. Stiles startles and cries out, but he swiftly gets with the programme and arches his spine, shoving his ass back in a silent plea for more.

Derek gives it to him, both hands raining smack after smack down onto Stiles' ass until the sting is nearly unbearable. And yet Stiles grits his teeth and takes it. He likes knowing that he won't be able to sit down tomorrow. He deserves this, so he takes his spanking like a champ and doesn't hold back the many groans and whimpers that pour from his lips. His small Omega cock stays hard, has been filled with blood this whole time, and he continues to leak a lot of slick past his plug. With every spank, he clenches around the toy, which is big enough that it keeps glancing off of his prostate. It's not enough to get him to orgasm, and that's both frustrating and amazing.

The entire bathroom is soon filled with the potent, sweet scent of Stiles' need. Slick runs down his perineum and drips down his balls, drop after drop hitting the dirty tiles between his spread feet. Before Stiles is ready for it to end, Derek spanks him one last time and then he feels hot breath on the small of his back. Derek must have got down on his knees behind him.

" _Mine_ …" the Alpha murmurs.

A second later, Derek pulls apart Stiles' reddened cheeks, rips out the plug and licks a stripe up the middle. Stiles squeals his surprise when the flat of Derek's tongue glides over his hole, but it retreats before he can really enjoy it. The Alpha repeats this move a few more times, teasing Stiles like the total bastard he is, and then he relents and concentrates his attention where Stiles wants it most.

"Taste so good," Derek says, right before he swirls his tongue in circles around Stiles' rim.

"Alpha!" Stiles gasps, clawing at the wall and shoving his ass back onto Derek's face. He gets another spank for his trouble.

"Stay still!"

Stiles whimpers but obeys, every muscle in his body going taut with the effort it takes.

Derek eats him out for a torturously long time. Stiles is nearly delirious with a mixture of pleasure and pain as his body is denied what it truly wants. He practically pours slick into Derek's mouth and his insides cramp up and ache with desire that has thus far gone unmet. As awesome as rimming is, it just isn't enough for him anymore. He longs to feel his Alpha's huge cock splitting him open, filling him up in that perfect way only it can manage. It always reaches far inside him, so far that he knows it'll make him feel like he's choking on it all over again.

"Derek, please!" he begs, smacking his forehead against the wall. "Need you."

Derek pushes the tip of his tongue inside Stiles' hole before drawing back. "Oh yeah? What d'you need?"

Stiles guesses what Derek wants him to say. "Your cock!" he cries desperately. "Need your big Alpha cock in my ass!"

"Thought so. Mine's the only cock you need, isn't it?"

"Y-yes!"

"Say it."

"I only want _your_ cock inside me. N-no one else's."

"Works out well, doesn't it? I'd never let someone else fuck you anyway."

"Alpha…"

"It also works out that I don't feel like making myself wait any longer either," Derek says as he rises to slot his cock between Stiles' wet ass cheeks. He teases Stiles for another few seconds, his Prince Albert piercing catching on the Omega's rim with every sinuous roll of his hips, and then he plunges all the way inside in one go.

Stiles throws his head back and opens his mouth wide in a soundless scream as all nine thick inches fill him up. Even with the rimming and the butt plug keeping him open all evening, he isn't prepped enough for it not to hurt, but Derek doesn't give him time to adjust. The Alpha withdraws and immediately thrusts back inside with brutal snaps of his hips. When Stiles reaches back and digs his nails into Derek's leg, Derek takes both of Stiles' wrists in one of his hands and pins them to the wall above his head. The difference in strength between them means that Stiles is absolutely powerless and can only take the aggressive fucking his mate is giving him.

He can feel Derek's frenum piercings as they slide back and forth over his rim. They're a bit like the bumpy surface of a cucumber. How Stiles knows that is embarrassing, but he used to be an incredibly horny teenager with needs, and no Alpha had seemed interested in fucking him until Derek came along. Using a cucumber from the fridge downstairs was simply cheaper than buying a dildo.

"You like that?" Derek asks him, mouth right next to his ear.

Stiles whines and nods his head ardently, unable to actually speak.

"Thought so. Such a slut for my cock, aren't you? Tell me how it feels inside you."

With a groan, Stiles forces out some garbled words about how big Derek is and how he loves it.

It's apparently enough. Derek rewards him by changing up the angle of his thrusts so that he hits Stiles' prostate dead-on. Stiles sees fireworks behind his eyelids, and every time Derek fills him up and the pierced head of his cock hits that special spot inside, Stiles is brought closer and closer to orgasm. After being hard without any stimulation for so long, Stiles is sure it won't take much more for him to come. Derek must sense it too, because with his free hand he reaches around Stiles and squeezes the Omega's small cock, preventing him from tipping over the edge.

"Not yet," Derek growls, picking up the pace. "You come on my knot or not at all!"

By the time Stiles feels the telltale swelling at the base of Derek's thick cock, he's crying again. He's gone limp, relying on his mate to hold him up as his ass is plundered and his whole body is racked with pleasure the likes of which only Derek can give him. All the while, Derek bites and sucks at the side of his neck, giving into his possessive streak and marking him for all to see. If anyone back out in the bar would've doubted what Stiles and Derek are doing, the bruises and bite marks will ensure there's no doubt at all when they emerge from the bathroom later on. Stiles loves wearing his Alpha's claim, so he tilts his head to the side to give him better access.

After an indeterminate amount of time, Stiles' hole is stretched wider and wider as Derek's knot keeps growing. He forces it in and out of the Omega's body with obscene popping sounds. Just before it gets too big, Derek pushes his knot in again and then stays buried to the hilt as it swells the rest of the way, tying them together as he pumps his incorrigible Omega full of his thick Alpha seed.

The knot presses relentlessly against Stiles' prostate, but Derek still doesn't release his cock. "Please…need to come…" he entreaties.

He can feel his orgasm _right there_ but is unable to reach it.

"On my knot," Derek reminds him, breathless as his own orgasm keeps going.

When Derek finally removes his hand from Stiles' erection, Stiles only has to grind back onto his Alpha's knot once to come. He sprays the wall with his thin, useless semen and loses track of everything that's happening around him. When he comes to, Derek is sitting back on the toilet lid and Stiles is in his lap. The knot is still lodged firmly in his ass, but from the way his stomach is distended with come, he must have been out of it for quite some time.

Stiles cuddles back into Derek's warm body and leans his head on his shoulder, his eyes closed as he tries to regain his energy. As he knew would happen, his whole body aches, but it's a wonderful ache that he wouldn't get rid of for anything.

"You're terrible," Derek tells him, kissing one of the marks he left on Stiles' neck.

"Like you mind," Stiles retorts.

Derek grumbles.

"Don't front with me, Sourwolf. You know you're the only Alpha for me anyway. This was just for fun."

"Just don't do it too often," Derek warns him. "It wouldn't be good if I ended up getting arrested. Then I wouldn't be able to give your slutty hole the fucking it constantly craves."

"That _would_ be awful," Stiles agrees. He turns his head and catches Derek's lips with his own.

"My silly Omega," Derek whispers in between chaste kisses, possessive contentment radiating from every pore.

"My badass Alpha. I'll pick someone even bigger next time, give you more of a challenge."

Derek smirks. "I look forward to it."

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to say thank you to HinoteOokami for giving me this prompt. I hope it was everything you wanted it to be. :)
> 
> Stay tuned for my next PWP, in which omega nurse Stiles finds himself intensely attracted to, Derek Hale, the comatose alpha in his care. When he's halfway through copping a feel, Derek wakes up. Top!Derek/bottom!Stiles.
> 
> **P.S. Don't forget to subscribe to me to be notified when my future fics go live, which will all be Sterek. And please check out my past fics if you haven't already and are interested.**


End file.
